Quinn's Diary
by fuzzywuzzy123
Summary: "Je t'adore. Ich liebe dich. Amo te. Eu te amo. Te amo. Oel ngati kameie." He looked at me with a confused look on his face. "I know you understand at least one of those languages."


_**This takes place during The First Time (3x05) at Shelby's apartment. Thanks to ImaginetheWorldWicked (MEH not ALJ) for beta-ing this.**_

_**I don't own Glee.**_

Puck POV

"Take care of Beth. I'm going to the bathroom," Quinn said as she got up and left. I saw a letter sticking out of her purse, so of course I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Rachel wanted to know if she should lose her virginity or not and called a meeting. I told her to wait because it's something you can't get back. Even though I love Beth, I wish I never did it with Puck so I could've lost it to the only guy I really loved. Sam. I thought I should've done it with Finn before I met Sam, but when I met Sam, I knew he's the one I should've lost it to._

It ended there. Quinn walked back into the room and screamed.

"WHAT? Can't you see I'm reading something?"

"That's why I'm screaming. I was gonna burn that." She took the paper from my hands, crumpled it, and threw it in the trash.

"Why did you write that if you were gonna burn it?"

"It's like talking to yourself. My fireplace is fake so I was gonna go somewhere where the fireplace did work and burn it. Don't even THINK about showing this to Sam." She took Beth out of my arms and went into her room. I took the paper out of the garbage, folded it, and put it in my pocket. I wasn't gonna show it to Sam, but I think I will now.

********************************December*******************************

Quinn POV

"I'm back," I heard a familiar voice say. No way. I looked up. Sam. Everyone gathered around to hug him. Before he could talk to Mercedes I pulled him to the side.

"I know you still love Mercedes, but before you talk to her you should know she has a boyfriend and called you 'so last June' in Jacob's blog."

"She did?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry." I paused for a second. "Do you wanna come over and watch Avatar with me tonight?" I asked like I just thought of it at the top of my head.

"Okay." Yes! Now my plan can start. I just need a copy of Avatar, Swedish Fish, Lemonheads, and popcorn.

Sam POV

Someone dragged me out of the choir room and into the hallway. I turned around and saw Puck.

"What the hell?" I asked. He just dragged me to his locker. He opened it and pulled out a piece of paper. He shoved the paper in my face.

"Read this." I read it.

"She tricked me into going to her house tonight. She told me we were gonna watch Avatar."

"Knowing Quinn, she won't try anything. We both know she's a prude."

*********************************Night**********************************

Quinn POV

I set the Swedish Fish and Lemonheads out on the table. I opened the door and gasped. A tight shirt and skinny jeans, is he trying to kill me? He walked inside and laughed.

"You're so mean. Don't make fun of my mouth and my hair."

"They're good movie snacks. Wait, I forgot the popcorn. I'll be right back." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bowl of popcorn. On the way back I turned the temperature from seventy-two degrees to sixty-two degrees. I walked in to see Sam with a blanket wrapped around him.

"It's so cold. The heater must be broken. Can you hand me another blanket?" I asked.

"There's only one." Being the gentleman that he is, he took the blanket off and handed it to me.

"No. You need it too. Would it be okay if we shared it?" I sat down next to him and wrapped the blanket around both of us. "I'm still cold. You know we would get warmer faster if we took off our clothes." I started to take off his shirt but he protested.

"Quinn, stop." I tried a different approach and started sucking on his neck. He pushed me away again.

"Didn't you always want this?"

"When we were dating. Before you cheated on me."

"I'm really sorry."

"Sorry doesn't mean anything."

"Je t'adore. Ich liebe dich. Amo te. Eu te amo. Te amo. Oel ngati kameie." He looked at me with a confused look on his face. "I know you understand at least one of those languages."

"I'm over you."

"I don't believe you. Kiss me and if you don't feel anything, I'll leave you alone." He leaned in a brushed his lips against mine for a second.

"I wanna say I didn't feel anything but if I did, I'd be lying and you know I'm not a liar."

"Will you be my boyfriend again?" He looked wary so I started pouting. "Pwease Sammy. Pwease." I begged.

"Yes. I never thought Quinn Fabray would beg for anyone."

"Because I've wanted you in more ways than one for a really long time." My hand started trailing up his leg.

"I know." My hand stopped.

"How?" Puck wouldn't... would he?

"Puck showed me a letter that said I should've been your first."

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him."

"Quinn it's fine."

"Well then. Even though you couldn't be my first could you be my second?"

"If you'll be my first."

_**The end!**_


End file.
